


Welcome Aboard, Multiverse Hoppers

by buddychrist627



Series: Tales from the CRMTS [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Demons, Dogs, Gen, Giant Animals, Magic, Monsters, Multiverse, Mythology References, Robots, Subways, Underwater, Were-Creatures, Worldbuilding, Zombies, all sorts of aliens, big spooky forests, collectible cards, completely randomized adventure, dimension shifting train, especially corgis, freakish many-eyed monsters, giant space eels, lots of unique items, magic card sends people into infinite subway dungeon, magic trains, nuclear explosions, odd colorful characters, people dressed as robots, shadowy entities, shopkeepers, there will be lots of references to things I like, weird pets and magic familiars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddychrist627/pseuds/buddychrist627
Summary: Legend has it that there are hidden entities in the shadows, making deals with anyone curious enough to approach. These beings are not fiendish in nature, and do not ask for anything in return for their wares. The only thing they have to give away is an infinite supply of odd magic cards that allow access into any subway. What the owners of these paranormal cards don't know is that their lucky streak ends as they enter the underground. Once they enter the deep rooms underground, they'll probably notice something is off. Unfortunately for them, it's already too late...Note: This is the main story of the series. Other parts will have very minor stories about different aspects of the world or poems about the transit system.
Series: Tales from the CRMTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635292
Kudos: 1





	Welcome Aboard, Multiverse Hoppers

**Author's Note:**

> Jim Swathers, an ordinary, average man, gets an offer he simply can't deny. As a guy who needs to take the train every day to get to his job, he's just so elated to get a very special card. He's just so lucky today!... or is he?

"Where the hell did I put my train pass?!" Jim mumbles under his breath as he quickly paces at the gates of the station. 

Jim is about to be late for work for the third time this week due to the train. He can absolutely not afford another slip up on his punctuality. He's panicking now as he rushes home to get his train pass before the train leaves him behind once again. His mind was rushing alongside him with all sorts of panicked delusional theories as to what would happen if he got laid off by his current job. It seems to poor forgetful Jim that each branch out from his firing just gets worse and worse as his breath cuts to a chocking point and his face grows tinted with a light pink. His back and pits are soaked with a nervous sweat that near stinks to high hell, and completely soaks his once light gray suit.

"I'm so fired, I'm so fired, I'm so fired..." Jim mumbles under his wasted breath, taking a gluttonous gasp for air after every odd two or three doomed reprisals of his acceptance of doom. He leans against the wall of a brick building, facing towards the alleyway. "What the hell... is that..?" the now exhausted yet stable man ponders as he squints into the dark back street.

A dark, almost human figure squats in the deep shadows, then begins crawling towards the far too worn out businessman. As it begins coming closer, a pair of beady, yellow eyes and a pure white grimace can be seen even through the fading vision of Jim. "Oh god, I'm going crazy. I'm gonna die. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so, so dead." Jim thinks as his head grew even lighter and the pink from exhaust leaves in a hurry the poor man had grown well acquainted to over the course of less than an hour. 

"Why hello there good sir. You seem a bit panicked. Might I ask what's troubling you, good fellow?" The shadowy being asks as the glowing white set of teeth leave their smile shake and part to signify talking. Near incapable of talking at the moment, Jim merely takes out his wallet and tries to show the different pockets inside of the little item. 

"Train... pass... for... got..." Jim manages to bumble out as he sticks his thumb in the pocket of his wallet where his train pass should be right now. As soon as the words 'train' and 'pass' leave the horrified businessman's poor quivering lips, the eyes of the shadowy entity begin glowing much brighter and its smile grows far wider.

"A train pass, you say?!" the hidden being states in an ecstatic tone as one of its many dark skinny arms reaches into its body. "I think I might have just the thing for you my dog-tired friend! Something you simply can't deny will help you forever!" the odd being shouts as it begins swishing its arm around, seemingly searching for something. A sloshing sound is heard for a few moments before the creature stops. As it pulls its bony, oily arm from its sludge-esque body, a few specks of dark ooze fling out towards Jim, but immediately dissolve as they hit the rays of the sun outside the alley.

In the newly revealed hand lies a fancy train pass card. The card has a fancy obsidian black color to it and a beautiful logo with a platinum sheen sits on the visible side. The letters 'CRMTS' can be seen on the logo atop a silhouette of a planet with rings. After inspecting the card for a few minutes, the creature hands the object down to the far shorter man just at the edge of the barrier between the shadows of the buildings and the light from the hot early morning sun.

"This card right here is just the thing an average commuter like you would consider a godsend from the heavens themselves, my white-collared pal!" the strange entity states with gusto as it lifts the card towards the mans hands. Almost immediately after the stranger tells Jim this, his eyes begin to widen. He gingerly takes the item from the cryptic card dealer and thanks him as many times as he can get out from his still worn chest. The friendly stranger waves its hand at him as it returns its creepy limb back to the side of its large formless body.

"It's all yours, my good sir! Just keep it in your wallet, and all should be fine! Good luck getting to your destination..." the strange being states as it slowly drags its oozing body deep into the alleyway until it slowly demanifests into the darkness. Jim doesn't even give it a second thought as he begins rushing back towards the train station and steps up to the gate. He lets out a deep sigh of relief as he sees that he is somehow on time to catch the train. He mentally thanks the kind strange entity as he uses the card.

As Jim scans his new magic card at the gate, he sees an odd wall of flowing colors and shapes. The entirety of the wall flows like the surface of the ocean on a calm summer morning, but feels far more chaotic than such conditions. The sound of swishing and splashing can be heard from the wall, and even more odd noises seem to be bubbling up from the other side. Jim suspects that he is the only one who can see or interact with this anomaly, as pedestrians just walk right through it with absolutely no hesitation or effect on either the people or the spirit wall. Though Jim would usually completely reject the idea of even touching this paranormal wall of oddity, he feels a strong need to walk right into the thing as if it weren't there.

Taking a few slouching steps, Jim stumbles toward the wall of magic and color, completely enticed by its array of sights and sounds. As he is about to reach out and touch the wall of psychic water, he trips on himself and falls in...

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that even magic premium train passes have their hidden downsides. Hopefully he'll be alright on this little journey he stumbled upon. Hope you enjoyed it so far. There will be more soon enough.


End file.
